Tour de Farce
by Sevvie
Summary: Die Frühjahrsmüdigkeit greift um sich - nichts, was eine ordentliche Radtour nicht wieder hinbiegen könnte! ABGESCHLOSSEN!!! (wollten wir nur noch mal betonen... ähem!)
1. Kein Tag wie alle anderen

Disclaimer: Naja, wie gehabt *gähn*: J. K. hat Snape, Lupin und Minerva leider vor uns erfunden (dabei waren wir sooo nah dran!)...  
  
A/N: Wir möchten auch mal wem danken, und zwar unsren treuen Reviewern, als da wären Maxine, Ensis, Kitsumi, Aquila, Schwester Aurelia, Ianis, Barbara und Jubilee. Hugs & kisses!  
  
Inhalt: Die Frühjahrsmüdigkeit greift um sich und ihre schlimmsten Opfer sind - wer hätte es geahnt - Snape und McGonagall  
  
Tour de Farce  
  
Kapitel I: Kein Tag wie alle anderen  
  
Dies war die schlimmste aller Jahreszeiten. Und zwar für alle Lehrer. Sobald die Bäume wieder Knospen trugen und die Wiesen wieder grüner wurden, befiel die Schüler ein überwältigender Tatendrang, mit dem die Lehrer einfach nicht Schritt halten konnten. Denn auf sie schien sich der Frühling umgekehrt proportional wie zu den Schülern zu verhalten: sie wurden immer schlapper. Bis dato kam diese Krise alle Jahre und ging wieder vorbei, ohne dass man etwas hinzutun hatte müssen, doch dieses Jahr würde es anders werden...  
  
Snape lief geschafft den Gang zum Lehrerzimmer entlang, streckte sich, als er die Tür erreichte, einmal kurz dass es knackte, seufzte leidend auf und betrat dann den Raum. Hier herrschte endlich einmal Ruhe nach dem ganzen Geschrei und Gelärme der Kinder, das er Tag für Tag aushalten musste.  
  
Zugegeben, er übertrieb (auch wenn er sich nie eingestehen würde), denn kein Schüler würde es wagen, in seinem Unterricht auch nur laut zu husten, aber für die empfindlichen Ohren eines Mannes, der eigentlich zu höherem bestimmt war, als verpickelten Klotzköpfen zehnmal den Unterschied zwischen der Wirkung von Drachengalle und der eines DrachengallenSTEINS zu erklären, war nur das Atmen solcher Ignoranten schon quälend, ganz zu schweigen von ihren übrigen Geräuschen. Das war jedoch die Jahre hindurch sein täglich Brot geworden, und er hatte sich leidlich daran gewöhnt, aber niemals empfand er es als so unerträglich wie im Frühling.  
  
Er war sicherlich kein Energiebündel, aber faul und träge war er sonst auch nicht, doch im Frühjahr... Im Frühjahr würde er am liebsten alle seine Klassen nach der ersten Stunde schon hinausschicken und sich dann auf direktem Wege wieder ins Bett begeben, sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und nur noch schlafen, schlafen, schlafen. Er war sogar zu müde, um allzuviele Strafarbeiten zu verteilen, denn die hätte er ja dann auch noch überwachen müssen.  
  
Mit einem leisen Stöhnen setzte er sich nun an seinen Stammtisch am Fenster, den er mit Minerva teilte, und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee aus der bereitstehenden Kanne ein. Genussvoll trank er ihn in kleinen Schlucken, ebenso wie seine Kollegin. So saßen sie jeden Abend da, tranken Tee und schwiegen sich an, in stillem Einvernehmen, dass sie zu kaputt waren, um ein Gespräch zu führen. Ab und zu rieb sich einer von ihnen die Schläfen oder seufzte, und der andere nickte dann müde und schenkte sich noch einen Tee ein. Ein willkommenes Ritual. Absolute Ruhe. Die erste Entspannung des Tages. Doch nicht heute.  
  
Die Tür ging auf, und niemand anderer als Lupin kam hereingeplatzt, gefolgt von Albus Dumbledore, der allerdings ein moderateres Auftreten für würdiger hielt. "Alle mal herhören!", rief Lupin und klatschte in die Hände. "Der Direktor hat eine tolle Neuigkeit!"  
  
Snape und Minerva (und alle anderen Lehrer, die anwesend waren - allerdings waren es nicht viele) sahen entgeistert auf. Lupin stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und strahlte in die Runde wie ein Idiot (in Snapes Augen) während Albus neben ihm stand und schmunzelte. "Nun, erstmal muss ich etwas nicht so tolles verkünden", fing er an. "Es wird Frühling, und damit greift mal wieder die allseits bekannte Frühjahrsmüdigkeit um sich. Nicht jeder wird gleichermaßen von ihr befallen, aber ich musste sehen, dass es hier in der Lehrerschaft zwei besonders akute Fälle gibt..." Sein Blick fiel auf Snape und Minerva, die beide fast die Tassen fallen ließen und sich ungläubig ansahen.  
  
Albus fuhr fort. "Das ist eine ganz menschliche Reaktion in dieser Jahreszeit, aber nichts, wogegen man nicht mit den richtigen Mitteln angehen könnte."  
  
'Zaubertränke', dachte Snape sofort. 'Dass ich nicht selbst drauf gekommen bin, einen Trank gegen Schlappheit zu brauen!'  
  
'Verwandlungen!', dachte Minerva auf der Stelle. 'Man verwandelt sich einfach für die Zeit in der kein Unterricht ist in ein Murmeltier und holt den Schlaf auf! Was für eine gute Lösung!'  
  
"Eine Radtour!" rief Lupin begeistert aus und grinste so, dass es weh tat, zuzusehen. Snape und Minerva klappten die Kinnladen herunter.  
  
"Ganz recht", sagte Albus zufrieden. "Professor Lupin war so nett, diesen kleinen 'Workshop' gegen Frühjahrsmüdigkeit anzubieten! Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Sie beide werden die Glücklichen sein, die sich mit Remus auf eine dreitägige Reise machen!" Snape war sprachlos; Minerva ebenfalls. Eine dreitägige Radtour mit Lupin - was könnte schlimmer sein?  
  
"Und wir werden ZELTEN!!", strahlte Lupin. 


	2. Letzte Vorbereitungen

Snape machte das wütendste aller Gesichter, als er sich auf Minervas Reiserucksack setzte, der zum Bersten voll war und nur mit Mühe von ihr geschlossen wurde.  
  
Er hatte Albus fast auf Knien angefleht, ihm das nicht anzutun, hatte versprochen, täglich 10 Kannen Kaffee zu trinken, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, hatte versichert, dass es wieder vorbeigehen würde, wie jedes Jahr - und er war dabei nicht einmal alleine gewesen. Minerva hatte direkt neben ihm gestanden und beim Direktor mit denselben Worten um Gnade gefleht... umsonst. Albus hatte ihnen erklärt, dass ein wenig Bewegung ihnen beiden generell nicht schaden könnte. Snape würde endlich mal ein bißchen Farbe ins Gesicht bekommen (Snape hatte sich geschüttelt und beinah würgen müssen), und Minerva hatte er in beruhigendem Tonfall versichert, die Strecke sei auch für Senioren geeignet. Nachdem er es sich damit mit ihnen beiden verschissen hatte, hatte keiner von ihnen mehr ein Wort mit ihm geredet und die Sache war beschlossen. Morgen sollte es losgehen, und zwar durch und durch auf Muggel-Art, das hieß bereits ab diesem Abend keine Zauberei mehr. Darum die ganze Schererei mit den Rucksäcken (die auch noch sauschwer waren).  
  
Snape wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt noch Fahrrad fahren konnte. Lupin hatte gemeint, so etwas verlerne man nicht, genau wie das Schwimmen. Das hatte ihn nicht besonders beruhigt - er konnte nicht schwimmen.  
  
"Auch für Senioren geeignet - aber er ist ein junger Spund, was?", schimpfte Minerva vor sich hin, als sie die letzten 10 Zentimeter des Rucksackreißverschlusses zuzog. "Sie können jetzt aufstehen, Severus."  
  
Snape erhob sich und verließ nach einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß McGonagalls Büro. Sein eigener Rucksack (sponsored by Lupin) war schon gepackt, und zwar ebenso randvoll wie Minervas. Um ihn alleine zu schließen hatte er eine gute Stunde gebraucht.  
  
Als er seinen Kerker erreichte, fand er Lupin davor stehen.  
  
"Ah, Severus!" begrüßte der ihn fröhlich. "Ich wollte gerade zu Ihnen und Ihnen packen helfen!"  
  
"Ich habe bereits gepackt", grunzte Snape und öffnete seine Tür (dafür durfte er noch einen Zauber benutzen).  
  
"Oh, na dann lassen Sie mal sehen!" sagte Lupin, ging schnurstracks auf den Rucksack zu, öffnete ihn und PACKTE ALLES WIEDER AUS!!  
  
"WAS MACHEN SIE DA??!!" brüllte Snape fassungslos, aber Lupin war die Ruhe selbst.  
  
"Wozu brauchen Sie denn FÜNF Roben?", fragte er.  
  
"Für, ääh... wenn ich an Brombeersträuchern hängen bleibe!" sagte Snape lahm.  
  
"Ich verrate Ihnen was", sagte Lupin. "Sie brauchen überhaupt keine Roben! Die stören doch nur beim Radfahren! Außerdem sind Sie zu heiß, erst recht in Schwarz. Was wir brauchen sind nicht so flatterige, bequemere Sachen. Zeigen Sie mal Ihren Kleiderschrank her, ob wir da etwas passendes finden! Sonst bekommen Sie halt was von mir, ich habe noch ein Paar lila Radlerhosen, das könnte ich Ihnen leihen!"  
  
Angesichts dieser Vision des Grauens öffnete Snape rasch seinen Kleiderschrank und ließ mit einem leichten Zucken im linken Augenwinkel zu, dass Lupin wie ein Berserker darin herumkramte. Schließlich förderte er ein Paar schwarzer Kniebundhosen, die man normalerweise zu Stiefeln trug, und eine schwarze Weste hervor.  
  
"Das würde gerade noch gehen! Und haben Sie Turnschuhe?"  
  
Snape schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Er und Turnschuhe! Die hatte er nicht mal als Kind getragen!  
  
"Dann leihe ich Ihnen welche! Meine Joggingschuhe werden Ihnen sicher passen! Ich stelle Sie Ihnen nachher vor die Tür, in Ordnung? Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Ich schaue nochmal bei Minerva dabei, nicht dass die ähnlichen Schrott eingepackt hat!"  
  
Snape ahnte dass Lupin auch diesen Rucksack um die Hälfte leeren würde. "Aber da habe ich eine halbe Stunde drauf gesessen!" dachte er weinerlich.  
  
Lupin schüttelte ihm kurz die Hand. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen um 9 draußen vorm Eingang! Bis dann!"  
  
Damit war er auch schon verschwunden, und Snape packte verwirrt die Sachen, die Lupin herausgesucht hatte, in den Rucksack, der sich jetzt ohne Probleme schließen ließ. Es würde ein Horrortrip werden, dessen war er sich sicher. Allein schon in diesen Sachen würde er wie ein Idiot aussehen! Die waren dazu gemacht, sie zu anderen Kleidungsstücken anzuziehen, aber doch nicht einzeln! Aber er hatte eben nichts anderes, also was blieb ihm übrig als sich schlafen zu legen und mit Grauen den morgigen Tag zu erwarten, in der vagen Hoffnung dass er nie kommen möge.  
  
A/N: Wir könnten noch ewig weiterschreiben, aber ihr wisst ja, die Frühjahrsmüdigkeit...Übrigens kommen wir gerade selbst von einer dreitägigen Radtour zurück, also wissen wir wovon wir reden, bzw. Schreiben. Reviews würden uns freuen. Greeetinks, S:2 


	3. Snape gibt Vollgas

A/N: Äh, noch ne Ergänzung zum Disclaimer... Albus Dumbledore gehört natürlich auch nicht uns sondern J. K.  
  
Kapitel III: Snape gibt Vollgas  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren die drei nach einem mehr oder weniger üppigen Frühstück (Snape war zu müde gewesen, sich den Toast zu schmieren und hatte ihn darum nur ein paarmal in den Marmeladentopf getunkt) pünktlich um 9 vorm Eingang versammelt. Lupin wirkte so munter wie ein Fisch im Wasser (wenn er auch etwas albern wirkte in einer aus schwarzen Radlerhosen und einem gelben T-Shirt bestehenden Fahrradkluft), während Snape und McGonagall aussahen, als könnten sie zu Mister und Miss Moorleiche 2002 gewählt werden. Snape fror in seiner Weste und seinen Kniebundhosen - ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich sehr dämlich vorkam - und auch Minerva sah nicht gerade aus, als würde sie sich in der grauen Joggingjacke (die hatte wenigstens lange Ärmel, dachte Snape) und offensichtlich bei den Knien abgeschnittenen Reithosen besonders wohl fühlen.  
  
Ihre Rucksäcke hatten sie selbst hinaus tragen müssen, und das gab ihnen schon mal einen Vorgeschmack auf die schmerzenden Schultern und die Kreuzschmerzen, die sie noch erwarteten. So leicht wie die Rucksäcke gestern noch gewesen waren, würden sie nie wieder sein, denn Lupin hatte jedem von ihnen noch zwei 1,5 Liter Wasserflaschen hineingepackt, außerdem die Zeltutensilien außen draufgeschnallt und je einen Topf an die Seite gebunden. Snape hatte den größten, und das ärgerte ihn maßlos, aber er war so klug, nichts zu sagen. Sonst hätte Lupin sich das mit der lila Radlerhose vielleicht nochmal überlegt.  
  
Die Fahrräder standen auch schon bereit. Snape legte kurz die Hand auf den Sattel, nur um sie entsetzt wieder zurückzuziehen, als er feststellen musste, dass darauf kein Kissen-Zauber lag wie bei den Besen. Drei Tage lang sollte er auf etwas so hartem sitzen, mit einem 15-Kilo-Rucksack auf dem Rücken und einer tollen Aussicht auf Lupins strampelnde Beine vor ihm?? Alles, nur das nicht! Minerva schien genauso zu denken, und sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick als wären sie Todgeweihte auf der sinkenden Titanic. Dann zuckte Minerva kurz mit den Schultern, als wolle sie sagen 'OK, wir beide hassen es, aber es ist eine Anweisung von Albus, also was tun', und Snape nickte knapp und wandte sich Lupin zu. Der hatte bis eben noch die Fahrräder untersucht und richtete sich gerade wieder auf.  
  
"So", sagte er. "Alles klar! Das hier sind erstklassige Trekking-Räder! Mit denen werden wir also 3 Tage unterwegs sein, und zwar halten wir uns dabei an den Fluss. Da führt ein schöner Weg entlang. Jeden Tag sollten wir so etwa 50 Kilometer schaffen [Snape und Minerva traten die Augen aus den Höhlen], dann können wir genau bei der Hälfte des zweiten Tages den Fluss überqueren und auf der anderen Seite zurück fahren! Nehmt jetzt eure Rucksäcke, und dann ab dafür!"  
  
Widerstrebend kamen die anderen beiden seiner Aufforderung nach und Snape brach fast zusammen unter dem Gewicht. "Das gibt starke Schultern!" grinste Lupin, schulterte seinen eigenen Rucksack als wär's ein Sack Federn und schwang sich aufs Rad. Snape versuchte, es ihm nachzumachen, und hopste eine kurze Weile auf einem Bein herum, weil er das andere einfach nicht über den Sattel bekam, vor allem weil ihn der Rucksack immer nach hinten zog. Dann schaffte er es aber doch, und unsicher hielt er den Lenker, der einfach nicht aufhören wollte zu wackeln, während er etwas zu hastig in die Pedale trat, an Lupin vorbeirauschte und mit Karacho und einem langgezogenen Hilfeschrei den Burgberg hinuntersauste.  
  
Lupin sah zufrieden hinter ihm her und wandte sich an Minerva. "DAS ist der richtige Geist! Der kann es ja kaum erwarten! Da ist übrigens etwas, das sich Bremse nennt", fügte er hinzu und wies auf Minervas rechten Lenker. "Falls Sie vorhaben, es etwas langsamer anzugehen."  
  
Minerva nickte dankbar, und dann fuhr sie langsam und unsicher hinter Lupin den Berg hinunter. 


	4. Snape geht baden

Kapitel IV: Snape geht baden  
  
Als sie Snape unten wieder aus den Brombeerbüschen befreit hatten ("Gottseidank ist dem Fahrrad nichts passiert!" sagte Lupin), und Snape es noch einmal ordentlich bereut hatte, doch keine fünf Roben mitgenommen zu haben, überquerten sie mit Hagrids Hilfe den See und waren, ehe sie sich's versahen, schon auf ihrer Route den Fluss entlang. Snape musste zugeben, dass die Gegend doch ganz hübsch war. Sein Fahrrad hatte er jetzt auch einigermaßen unter Kontrolle, und die ersten 2 Kilometer über fand er nichts, worüber er sich hätte beschweren können. Das änderte sich rasch, als er nach einem Seitenblick über die Landschaft wieder nach vorne schaute und so heftig bremsen musste, dass er fast vornüber vom Rad flog.  
  
"Was soll das?!" schnauzte er Lupin an, der mitten auf dem Weg stehen geblieben war, aber der kümmerte sich gar nicht um ihn.  
  
"Minerva ist weg", sagte er.  
  
"Oh, großartig", stöhnte Snape. Grade mal eine Viertelstunde waren sie unterwegs, und schon schaffte Minerva es, verloren zu gehen. "Sollten wir sie dann nicht suchen?", fügte er genervt hinzu.  
  
"Nicht nötig", meinte Lupin. Offenbar hörte/sah/roch er etwas, das Snape entging, denn er blickte angestrengt in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. 'Radtour mit Werwölfen - buchen Sie jetzt!' dachte Snape sarkastisch. 'Sie merken es sofort, wenn jemand fehlt, meinen aber, es reicht wenn sie nur in eine Richtung starren und geheimnisvoll tun.'  
  
"Vielleicht ist sie in den Fluss gefa-", setzte er an, aber da rief hinter ihm jemand "Juhuuu!", und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Minerva heranradeln, die eine Hand am Lenker und in der anderen ihr Häubchen schwenkend.  
  
"Ich hab uns ein paar Beeren gepflückt!", erklärte sie, als sie näher kam. "Brombeeren! Sie sind zwar noch nicht ganz reif, aber man kann sie bestimmt schon essen!"  
  
"Das ist reizend, Minerva", sagte Lupin. "Aber vielleicht sagen Sie das nächste Mal kurz Bescheid. Wir wollen Sie ja nicht verlieren!"  
  
"Oh, natürlich!" sagte Minerva und stopfte sich ein paar Beeren in den Mund. Snape und Lupin wurden auch genötigt, welche zu essen (sie schmeckten unerträglich sauer und Snape spotzte seine heimlich ins Gras), dann verstaute Lupin die Haube für Minerva in ihrem Rucksack und weiter ging es.  
  
Nach weiteren 2 Kilometern begann Snape, die Stechmücken zu bemerken, und zwar nicht, weil sie ihn stachen, sondern weil sie ihm zahlreich in den Mund flogen.  
  
"Blärch! Igitt!", machte er und spuckte wie wild in der Gegend herum. Darum fuhr er geradewegs in den nächsten großen Schwarm hinein, und weil sein Mund noch zum Spucken geöffnet war, empfanden etwa 20 Mücken dies als eine Einladung, die sie unmöglich abschlagen konnten.  
  
"IGITT!", schrie Snape, wedelte wild mit den Händen, spotzte was das Zeug hielt und fuhr freihändig und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen mitten in den Fluss hinein.  
  
"ARGH!", prustete er, als er bäuchlings ins Wasser fiel. Der Fluss war nicht tief, zumindest am Ufer nicht, dafür aber sehr schlammig, und da Snape mit den Armen, mit denen er den Sturz hatte abfangen wollen, im Morast abgerutscht war, zierte sein Gesicht nun eine großzügige Schlammpackung. Der Titel "Mister Moorleiche 2002" schien mehr denn je zuzutreffen.  
  
Lupin und Minerva waren sofort zur Stelle ("Ein Glück dass Sie auf dem Bauch gelandet sind und der Rucksack nicht nass geworden ist!" sagte Lupin) und halfen ihm heraus. Dann musste er erstmal in die Büsche gehen und sich die zweite Garnitur seiner peinlichen Kluft anziehen. Das war auch gleichzeitig die letzte saubere. Das Gesicht wischte er sich mit ein paar Blättern einigermaßen sauber, während er ununterbrochen fluchte, dass sich die Balken bogen. Aber was nützte es?  
  
Lupin hatte ihm derweilen die dreckigen Sachen in einer Tüte wieder in den Rucksack gestopft, und dann ging es auch schon weiter.  
  
'Dämliche Stechmücken!', dachte Snape grimmig, während er hinter Lupin in die Pedale trat. 'Dämlicher Fluss, dämliche Frühjahrsmüdigkeit, dämlicher Lupin, dämliches ALLES!' Beinahe übersah er ein paar Wurzeln, die sich über den Weg schlängelten, aber er wich ihnen gerade noch rechtzeitig aus und versank dann für die nächsten 10 Kilometer in einem Tagtraum, in dem es keine Fahrräder gab, sondern nur ein großes, flauschiges, weiches Bett, in dem er so lange liegen bleiben konnte, wie er wollte, und wo Stechmückenschwärme und matschige Flussufer bloß ein böser Traum waren. 


	5. Erster Tag - Halbzeit

Kapitel V: Erster Tag - Halbzeit  
  
Gegen Mittag, als die Sonne so stand, dass man auch etwas von ihr hatte, ging das große Nörgeln los. Sie waren in eine steppenartige Graslandschaft gekommen, die im krassen Gegensatz zu der Waldetappe stand, die hinter ihnen lag, und auch wenn Snape erst ziemlich froh gewesen war, nun endlich die Stechmückenschwärme los zu sein, die die schattigere Waldregion eindeutig dem freien Feld vorzogen, begann er doch langsam, trotz seines luftigen Aufzugs zu schwitzen. Minerva verfluchte im Stillen ihre langen Ärmel, und bei einer kurzen Pause hatte Lupin Schweißbänder für den Kopf ausgeteilt. Die waren in der Tat ziemlich praktisch (wenn auch schreiend neongrün), aber heiß war es trotzdem.  
  
Da sie nicht die fittesten waren, hatten sie in 3 Stunden erst 20 Kilometer hinter sich gebracht, und die forderten schon ihren Tribut.  
  
"Meine Kehrseite schmerzt", jammerte Minerva hinter Snape.  
  
"Meine auch", murmelte der. "Und nicht nur die." Seine Schultern und sein Kreuz meldeten sich schmerzhaft zu Wort, und er schwitzte so in seiner schwarzen Kleidung, dass er sich fragte, ob beim Rest der Tour überhaupt noch irgend etwas von ihm übrig wäre.  
  
Minerva fuhr auf gleiche Höhe mit ihm und wandte ihm ihr verschwitztes Gesicht zu.  
  
"Eine Tortur ist das!", schnaufte sie. "Was hat Albus sich nur dabei gedacht? Er hätte mitmachen sollen, das hätte auch ihm nicht geschadet! Die Strecke ist ja 'auch für Senioren geeignet'! Aber er ist natürlich der vielbeschäftigte Schuldirektor und hat keine Zeit für sowas!"  
  
Snape nickte griesgrämig und sah nach vorn, wo Lupin elanvoll vorausradelte und ihnen ab und zu aufmunternde Kommentare zurief. Jetzt fuhr er langsamer, so dass Minerva und Snape ihn einholten und sie zu dritt nebeneinander herfuhren.  
  
"Na? Da haben wir ja ein tolles Wetter erwischt, was?", sagte er. "In 500 Metern rasten wir, da sind ein paar Bänke direkt am Fluss!" Damit nahm er die Hände vom Lenker, verschränkte sie hinter dem Kopf und radelte wieder voraus.  
  
"Angeber", zischte Snape.  
  
Nach einer Biegung des Weges kamen die Bänke, von denen Lupin gesprochen hatte, in Sicht, und als sie sie erreicht hatten, schmissen Snape und Minerva sofort ihre Räder ins Gras und die Rucksäcke gleich hinterher, stritten sich kurz um den besten Sitzplatz und ließen sich dann erleichtert aufstöhnend auf den Holzbänken nieder.  
  
"Aaaaah", machte Snape und ließ die Schultern kreisen. "Noch 10 Meter weiter und mir wären die Arme abgefallen."  
  
"Wie kann man nur einer Dame so etwas zumuten", ereiferte sich Minerva matt. "Das ist schlimmer als damals, als mich mal ein falscher Zauber getroffen hat und ich mich eine Stunde lang im Kreis drehen musste."  
  
Snape schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, hob ihn aber ruckartig wieder, als Lupin neben ihm auf die Bank plumpste und ein paar Brote aus seinem Rucksack auspackte.  
  
"Brotzeit!", rief er. "Wie steht's, habt ihr Hunger?"  
  
Schneller als er gucken konnte, stürzten sich die anderen beiden auf die Brote und verschlangen in kürzester Zeit alles, was sich auf dem Tisch befand (einschließlich dem Papier, in das die Brote eingewickelt gewesen waren und das Snape angeekelt wieder aus seinem Mund herauszog). Lupin hatte sich gerade noch ein Brot schnappen können, welches er so langsam aufaß, dass Snape und Minerva ihm dabei wie hungrige Raubtiere an den Lippen klebten. Das störte ihn aber nicht im geringsten, und als er fertig war, erklärte er eine halbstündige Ruhepause. Snape und Minerva fielen daraufhin von einer Sekunde auf die andere aneinandergelehnt in einen komatösen Tiefschlaf und träumten selig lächelnd von einer riesigen Fahrrad- Vernichtungs-Maschine, in deren mächtigen Schlund sie abwechselnd immer gleich aussehende, den ihren aufs Haar gleichende Trekking-Räder schmissen, von denen am Ende nur noch ein handlicher kleiner Würfel übrigblieb. 


	6. Der Regen...

Kapitel VI: Der Regen...  
  
Aus diesem herrlichen Traum wurden sie ziemlich unsanft geweckt, und zwar dadurch, dass es zu regnen begann. Die ersten schweren Tropfen allein machten sie noch nicht richtig wach, aber spätestens als Lupin ihnen eine Plane überwarf und sich selbst noch mit drunter quetschte, wurden sie wieder in die harte Realität zurückgeholt.  
  
"Na, hier haben wir's ja richtig gemütlich, hm?", sagte Lupin und grinste sie an. Der Himmel hatte nun sämtliche Schleusen geöffnet und die Tropfen prasselten in einem fort auf ihre Plane.  
  
"Fast wie zu Hause", sagte Snape und schenkte Lupin ein großes, falsches Lächeln, das jeden anderen in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Minerva, die in der Mitte saß, fummelte an ihrem Schweißband herum, und Snape sah eine Gelegenheit, seiner schlechten Laune ein wenig Luft zu machen.  
  
"Geben Sie sich keine Mühe mit diesem scheußlichen Teil, es sieht so und so albern aus, egal wie Sie es zurechtzupfen."  
  
Minerva stieg sofort darauf ein und giftete zurück: "Aber Sie meinen wohl, Sie wären die modische Krönung, wie? Falls Sie's vergessen haben, Sie haben auch so eins!"  
  
"Dafür habe ich keine solchen komischen Husarenshorts!", stichelte Snape zurück.  
  
Minerva schnappte nach Luft. "Sie müssen grade reden! Sie sehen aus, als wären Sie beim Anziehen unterbrochen worden!"  
  
Snape lief vor Wut rot an und deutete auf Lupin. "ER wollte, dass ich das anziehe!"  
  
Lupin hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Lasst uns doch nicht streiten, Mädels...", begann er.  
  
"NENN UNS NICHT MÄDELS!" brüllten Snape und Minerva gleichzeitig.  
  
Danach herrschte Stille, bis der Regen vorüber war.  
  
A/N: Wir wissen, recht kurz, aber geht ja weiter *g*. 


	7. ...und seine Folgen

Kapitel VII: ...und seine Folgen  
  
Nachdem der Regen aufgehört hatte und die Plane wieder verstaut worden war, ging es auch schon weiter. Snape fühlte sich tatsächlich ein bisschen gestärkt und hoffte, die nächsten 10 Kilometer ohne weitere Verschleißerscheinungen hinter sich bringen zu können, als sein Blick auf den Weg fiel. Da waren überall kleine braune Dinger, und er kreischte kurz auf (wofür er sich gleich darauf schrecklich schämte), als er eines überfuhr und es sich als Nacktschnecke entpuppte und zerplatzte.  
  
"Anhalten!", rief er, und Lupin stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm um, während Minerva von hinten in ihn hineinfuhr, als sie versuchte, gleichzeitig zu bremsen und einer Nacktschnecke auszuweichen.  
  
"Was gibt's, Mädels?", fragte Lupin gutgelaunt, und Snape fragte sich, was genau Lupin bloß dazu veranlasste, sie Mädels zu nennen. Als ob ihr Verhalten auf irgend eine Weise an kleine Mädchen erinnern würde, dachte er während er eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger wickelte und dann darauf herumkaute - nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!  
  
"Da sind überall Nacktschnecken", sagte er leicht hilflos und wies auf den Weg.  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Lupin. "Die kommen nun mal mit dem Regen. Seht es einfach als Spiel - wer die meisten totfährt, gewinnt! - Äh, das war natürlich nur ein Scherz", beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen als er sah, dass Minerva sich leicht grünlich verfärbte. "Ich meinte es genau andersrum: Macht doch einen vergnüglichen Slalom daraus, das erhöht den Spaß!"  
  
"Von dem wir eine Menge haben", knurrte Snape, fuhr aber wieder los, die Augen immer am Boden und bemüht, den Schnecken auszuweichen. Ab und zu hörte er Minerva leise aufquietschen - offenbar war sie nicht so gut im Slalomfahren wie er.  
  
Ein paar Kilometer und etliche Schneckenleichen später hatte die Sonne den Weg schon wieder so gut wie getrocknet. Die Hitze kam zurück, und sie war schlimmer als zuvor. Während Snape und Minerva zerflossen, verfielen sie in eine Art Trance, die es ihnen ermöglichte, zwei Stunden durchzuhalten ohne nur ein einziges Wort (dafür aber ziemlich viel Flüssigkeit) zu verlieren. Diese Trance wurde unterbrochen, als Minerva sich zu Wort meldete.  
  
"Ich muss mal!"  
  
Da erst merkte Snape, dass er auch musste, und zwar ziemlich dringend.  
  
"In Ordnung", sagte Lupin, hielt an und klatschte in die Hände. "Wir machen eine Pinkelpause! Und rasten können wir auch gleich, wir haben ja schon ordentlich was geschafft - hallo?"  
  
Er stand allein auf dem Weg. Snape und Minerva waren bereits bei dem Wort "Pinkelpause" in die Büsche verschwunden und kamen eine Minute später mit sehr zufriedenen Gesichtern wieder daraus hervor. Lupin hatte die Plane auf der Wiese ausgebreitet, die im Gegensatz zum Weg immer noch nass war. Das war die Plane allerdings auch - durch das Zusammenfalten jetzt auf beiden Seiten - aber das merkten sie natürlich erst als sie schon draufsaßen.  
  
"Wunderbar", sagte Minerva. "Da hätte ich mir vorhin beim Pinkeln die Hose ja gar nicht ausziehen brauchen."  
  
Snape wandte sich rasch ab, damit keiner ihn kichern sah.  
  
"Wir haben noch massig Brote", sagte Lupin und gab jedem eins. Sie verspeisten sie mit Genuss und leerten dabei ihre Wasserflaschen fast zur Hälfte.  
  
Nach einer Stunde geistigen und körperlichen Leerlaufs brachen sie wieder auf und fuhren schließlich ohne Zwischenfälle ihre restlichen Kilometer des Tages. Sehr erleichtert, Lupin "Halt!" rufen zu hören, stiegen sie von ihren Rädern und folgten ihm auf die Wiese. Dort blieb er stehen, legte seinen Rucksack ab und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, hier ist ein hervorragender Platz für unsere Zelte! Was meint ihr?"  
  
Snape und Minerva, die beide keine Ahnung vom Zelten hatten, nickten nur zustimmend. Sie waren todmüde, und wenn Lupin ihnen gesagt hätte, die Bäume wären ein hervorragender Platz um die Zelte aufzustellen, dann hätten sie ihm geglaubt.  
  
"Also!", sagte er, kramte in seinem Rucksack herum und drückte ihnen schließlich jeweils zwei Stangen in die Hände. "Dann mal los!" 


	8. Von Fuessen und Zaehnen

Kapitel VIII: Von Füßen und Zähnen  
  
Während Lupin hoch konzentriert sein eigenes Zelt zusammenbaute, steckten Snape und Minerva ihre vier Zeltstangen in den Boden, warfen die Zeltplane drüber und setzten sich völlig geschafft darunter. Wie sie da mit ausgestreckten Beinen, den Händen im Schoß, leerem Blick und leicht geöffnetem Mund da saßen, sahen sie aus wie zwei Gehirnwäschepatienten. Vor ihnen hätte eine Bombe hochgehen können und sie hätten nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt.  
  
Als Lupin sich umdrehte, und sie so da sitzen sah, merkte selbst er, dass jetzt vielleicht nicht der günstigste aller Zeitpunkte war, um eine Lektion in Sachen Zeltaufbau zu halten. Es war schließlich noch hell, und wenn sie etwas fitter waren, würden sie sich das alles für morgen auch besser merken können.  
  
Also beschloss er, den Gaskocher aus dem Rucksack zu holen und schon mal die Ravioli aus der Dose aufzuwärmen. Als die beiden Gehirnwäschepatienten jedoch merkten, dass etwas in Richtung Essen im Gange war, standen sie so schnell links und rechts neben Lupin, als wären sie appariert.  
  
Lupin schmunzelte und holte die Dosen aus seinem Rucksack, außerdem einen Dosenöffner, Teller und Bestecke. Snape hatte ihn im Verdacht, für den Rucksack Magie zu benutzen, aber andererseits war es ihm ja auch nicht verboten. Er war ja kein Opfer der Frühjahrsmüdigkeit - ein Grund mehr, ihn nicht zu mögen.  
  
"Sowas habt ihr noch nicht gesehen, was?", sagte Lupin und machte den Gaskocher an. "Das ist ein Gerät der Muggel, Gaskocher genannt. So ein Ding ist beim Zelten einfach unverzichtbar. Es ist klein, praktisch und funktioniert einfach überall - immer!"  
  
Dass dies eine Fehlannahme war, zeigte sich schnell, als sich das Wetter zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag gegen sie verschwor und einen weiteren Regenguss auf sie herabschickte. Und der war nicht von Pappe. Snapes und Minervas armseliges Zeltgebilde hab sofort den Geist auf, weswegen sie gezwungen waren, sich alle drei in Lupins Zelt zu quetschen, welches Gottseidank auch das größte war. Allerdings war es für drei Leute doch ziemlich eng, und jemand war gezwungen, seine Füße draußen zu lassen. Dieser Jemand war Snape.  
  
Während er sich trockenen Kopfes Lupins Geschwätz über die Unvorhersehbarkeit des Wetters anhören musste, wurden seine Füße draußen patschnass geregnet, und er fand es sehr unverantwortlich von den beiden anderen, nicht wenigstens mal zu tauschen. Aber nach einer Viertelstunde konnten seine Füße eh nicht mehr nasser werden, und so fügte er sich, teils weil sie vor Kälte auch schon taub wurden und er die Nässe gar nicht mehr spürte. Ob das ein gutes Zeichen war, wusste er allerdings nicht.  
  
Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, in der Minerva sich hauptsächlich über ihr Rheuma und das feuchte Wetter beschwert hatte (und während der sie mindestens 15mal 'auch für Senioren geeignet' in einem sehr sarkastischen Tonfall einwarf), sah Lupin ein, dass es wohl für eine Weile nicht mehr aufhören würde, zu gießen.  
  
"Sieht aus als würde es eine Weile feucht bleiben", erklärte er. "Macht nichts. Ich habe zwar den Gaskocher draußen stehen lassen, den man übrigens im Zelt eh nicht benutzen sollte, aber die Ravioli und den übrigen Kram habe ich dabei, und ich sage euch, kalt schmecken sie mindestens genauso gut!"  
  
Damit öffnete er die Dosen und reichte jedem eine. Snape und Minerva stocherten angewidert in der kalten Pampe herum, fingen aber schließlich doch an zu essen. Wehmütig dachten sie an die großen Banketts auf Hogwarts - das schien Jahre hinter ihnen zu liegen.  
  
Die Laune im Zelt wurde also nicht unbedingt durch diese 'Stärkung' gehoben und erreichte ihren Tiefpunkt, als Lupin verkündete, sie würden wohl alle drei hier schlafen müssen.  
  
Snape hob den Zeltvorhang ein wenig, um zu sehen, ob seine Füße noch da waren. Das waren sie, aber sie sahen nicht sehr zufrieden aus. Wenn er hier übernachten würde müssen, dann würde jemand anders seine Beine hier raushalten müssen, und er wusste auch schon, wer.  
  
"Meine Füße waren lange genug im Regen!", sagte er bestimmt. "Zeit zum Tauschen!" Er machte Anstalten, seine Füße einzuziehen, aber Lupin sah ihn entgeistert an.  
  
"Aber die sind ganz nass!"  
  
"EBEN!", sagte Snape. "Sie werden jetzt meinen Platz einnehmen!"  
  
Lupin wollte etwas sagen, sah aber ein, dass er sowieso den Kürzeren ziehen würde und schickte sich umständlich an, mit Snape den Platz zu tauschen.  
  
"Was macht ihr denn da?", fragte Minerva, die erst jetzt zu merken schien, was vor sich ging.  
  
"Tauschen!", brummte Snape.  
  
"Aber warum denn? Wir haben doch alle Platz! Wenn ich ein wenig rücke, geht das schon!" meinte sie hilfreich und rutschte ein ganzes Stück auf.  
  
"Sie - Sie hatten - noch Platz??!" fragte Snape fassungslos.  
  
"Klar!", sagte Minerva und klopfte auf die freie Stelle neben sich. "Kommen Sie!"  
  
Resignierend zog Snape seine Füße ins Trockene und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ein heißes Fußbad - oder ein Ganzkörperbad, wenn er schon am Träumen war.  
  
Lupin sah sie beide an. "Na, wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, können wir uns ja lustigeren Dingen widmen!"  
  
"Alles bloß das nicht", stöhnte Snape leise.  
  
"Wir haben zwar kein Lagerfeuer, aber wir könnten uns doch ein paar unterhaltsame Geschichten erzählen! Ich habe da eine amüsante Anekdote auf Lager, wie ich meinen ersten Milchzahn verloren habe..."  
  
"Ich schlaf draußen im Regen", sagte Snape und konnte nur mit Mühe von den anderen beiden daran gehindert werden, das Zelt zu verlassen.  
  
"Wir könnten auch Flaschendrehen spielen - Dosendrehen wohl eher", schlug Lupin mit ungebrochenem Elan vor. "Zu wem die offene Seite zeigt, der ist dran!" Damit drehte er auch schon eine leere Raviolidose, und wie der Zufall es so wollte, zeigte sie genau auf Snape, der eben noch laut "NEIN!" geschrien hatte.  
  
"Ich spiele nicht mit", sagte er.  
  
"Severus - erinnern Sie sich noch, wie SIE Ihren ersten Milchzahn verloren haben?", fragte Lupin.  
  
"Ich spiele nicht mit!", wiederholte Snape ärgerlich.  
  
"Ach kommen Sie, Severus!", wandte sich Minerva an ihn und fügte etwas leiser hinzu "Der wird doch sonst nie Ruhe geben."  
  
Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. Lupin sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern", sagte Snape.  
  
Allgemeine Enttäuschung im Zelt.  
  
"Oder... oder doch", gab er widerstrebend zu. "Ich bin mit dem Besen gegen einen Baum geflogen und habe gleich zwei verloren - zufrieden?!"  
  
Lupin und Minerva kicherten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen, während Snape sauer die Dose nach draußen schmiss. "Ich bin müde!", sagte er.  
  
"Also gut", meinte Lupin. "Minerva, wollen Sie nicht etwas zum Besten geben?"  
  
"Oh, ich kann mich so gut erinnern wie ICH meinen ersten Milchzahn verloren habe!", plapperte die gleich los. "Dazu muss ich allerdings etwas ausholen, da haben sooo viele Faktoren eine Rolle gespielt. Es begann alles an einem Donnerstag, zu einer Zeit, wo man Zauberstäbe noch im Hausbetrieb herstellte..."  
  
Snape seufzte auf und hörte sich mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck Minervas Geschichte an, die (fast) mit dem Verlust ihres ersten Milchzahns (den sie "Milky" genannt hatte) begann und bei den Problemen mit der Fertigstellung ihrer dritten Zähne endete. Das dauerte so lang, dass selbst Lupin am Ende fix und fertig war, und nur noch müde "Bettzeit!" verkünden konnte.  
  
Aufatmend legte Snape sich hin, und sein letzter Gedanke galt seinen langsam trocknenden Füßen ("Wenn ich mich erkälte, wird Lupin bezahlen"), als er auch schon unter Lupins lautstarkem Schnarchen und Minervas leisem Schnorcheln tief und fest eingeschlafen war. 


	9. Viel Wasser um nichts

Kapitel IX: Viel Wasser um nichts  
  
Das erste, was sie am nächsten Morgen hörten, war das immer noch ununterbrochene Prasseln des Frühlingsregens. Snape versuchte, sich zu strecken, aber alles, was er bewegen konnte, waren sein linker kleiner Finger und sein rechter Fuß. Eingekeilt zwischen Minerva und Lupin hob er mühevoll den Kopf, um durch den Zelteingang nach außen zu sehen. Allerdings gab es nicht viel zu sehen, denn alles, was 10 cm vom Zelt entfernt war, verbarg sich hinter einem dichten Schleier von Wasserfluten. Snape fragte sich gerade, ob das Nässe war, was er da unter sich spürte, als Lupin mit einem Aufschrei hochfuhr, und gleich darauf auch Minerva.  
  
"Was ist?!", fragte Snape entsetzt.  
  
"Also ich habe geschrien, weil Lupin geschrien hat", sagte Minerva.  
  
"Und warum haben Sie geschrien?", fragte Snape, an Lupin gewandt, der anscheinend nicht wusste, wohin mit sich.  
  
"Wir haben keinen Graben gemacht!", rief er verzweifelt. "Und jetzt haben wir die Bescherung!" Er deutete auf den Zeltboden, auf dem das Wasser schon 5 cm hoch stand, und versuchte, es mit den Händen wieder hinauszuschaufeln, was sehr lächerlich aussah.  
  
"Hören Sie doch auf!", sagte Snape ärgerlich. "Benutzen Sie mal Ihren Verstand! Uns ist es untersagt, Magie zu benutzen, man hat uns sogar unsere Zauberstäbe weggenommen..."  
  
"Eine Frechheit ist das!", warf Minerva dazwischen.  
  
"... aber Ihnen ganz sicher nicht!", fuhr Snape fort. "Albus würde nie so töricht sein und uns ganz ohne Magie losschicken! Also Schluss mit diesem albernen Gewedel und her mit dem Zauberstab!"  
  
"Also, ich... ich weiß nicht... Albus hat gesagt, ich darf ihn nur in Notfällen benutzen!", zierte sich Lupin.  
  
"UND DAS IST WOHL KEIN NOTFALL!?", brüllte Snape außer sich. "Wir sind patschnass!! Wenn wir uns erkälten, dann gnade Ihnen Gott!"  
  
"Wir werden alle sterben!", jammerte Minerva im Hintergrund.  
  
"Zauberstab! Sofort!", kommandierte Snape, und endlich gab Lupin nach und holte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Rucksack. Allerdings weigerte er sich strikt, ihn Snape zu überlassen und sprach selbst einen Trocknungszauber und einen Wasserabweisungsspruch aus.  
  
"Na, Mädels? Ist doch schon viel freundlicher so, was?", meinte er dann so gutgelaunt wie eh und je und ging Snape und Minerva schon wieder ganz fürchterlich auf die Nerven.  
  
"Nein!", sagte Snape. "Uns knurrt der Magen!"  
  
"Ja, natürlich! Da wollen wir mal sehen, was wir noch so anzubieten haben..." Während Lupin in seinem Rucksack kramte, steckten Snape und Minerva die Köpfe zusammen und klagten sich gegenseitig ihr Leid.  
  
"Das ist überhaupt nicht gut ür mein Rheuma!", ächzte Minerva. "Ich fühl's schon wieder in allen Knochen! Wie kann man nur einer Dame in meinem Alter so etwas zumuten? Das ist unverantwortlich!"  
  
"Ganz meine Meinung", brummte Snape finster. "Und dieser ewig grinsende Idiot ist die Krönung von allem! Oh, wenn ich nur meinen Zauberstab hätte, ich wüsste, was ich täte..."  
  
Sie verstummten sofort, als Lupin sich zu ihnen umdrehte, die Hände mit Broten beladen - aber nicht lange, da die beiden anderen sich sofort gierig darauf stürzten und Lupin gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Hände zurückziehen konnte, bevor die auch verspeist wurden.  
  
Fünf Minuten lang hauten sie rein wie die (Wer)Wölfe, dann schleckten sie sich zufrieden die Finger ab, und Snape und Minerva waren mit vollen Bäuchen schon etwas gnädiger gestimmt.  
  
Wie auf Kommando kam in diesem Moment die Sonne wieder heraus, und eine Minute später hörte auch der Regen auf.  
  
"Hach, wie bestellt, nicht wahr, Kinder?", freute sich Lupin, trat ins Freie und breitete die Arme aus.  
  
"Wenn der uns noch einmal Mädels oder Kinder oder dergleichen nennt", zischte Snape, "ich schwöre, ich werde ihn auf der Stelle..."  
  
"Ruhig Blut", flüsterte Minerva und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Noch diesen Tag und morgen, und dann sind wir wieder in Hogwarts."  
  
"Ach, Hogwarts...", seufzte Snape und blickte mit verklärtem Blick in die Sonne. "Du scheinst so fern, und doch so nah in meinem Geist... Werde ich dich je wiedersehen...?"  
  
"Husch!", rief Lupin und steckte seinen Kopf zu ihnen ins Zelt, so dass Snape in die Höhe fuhr und einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. Lupin ignorierte das völlig und grinste sie beide enthusiastisch an.  
  
"Die Nacktschnecken warten schon! Auf, auf!" Damit verschwand er wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld und ließ einen immer noch zu Tode erschrockenen Snape zurück, dessen Augen groß waren wie Untertassen und der sich schwer atmend die Hand ans Herz presste. Minerva beugte sich zu ihm und wedelte ihm mit der Hand vorm Gesicht herum.  
  
"Sagen Sie mal, wenn Sie in Ihrem Alter schon so leicht zu erschrecken sind, dann können Sie sich aber nicht aufs Altwerden freuen!"  
  
"Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich diese Tour hier überstehe", brachte Snape keuchend hervor, und Minerva stimmte ihm im Stillen zu. 


	10. Maeh, ihr Schafe!

Kapitel X: Mäh, ihr Schafe!  
  
Sie hatten gerade etwa ein Drittel ihrer heutigen Route hinter sich gebracht, als ihnen wieder etwas in den Weg gestellt wurde - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Nachdem sie die letzte halbe Stunde keuchend bergauf gefahren waren, kam nun endlich die wohlverdiente Erholung in Form einer steil abfallenden Bergetappe. Diese beschrieb einen Halbkreis und war ziemlich schlecht einsichtig. Darum ermahnte Lupin sie, ja Ausschau zuhalten ob ihnen jemand entgegenkäme, und wenn ja, Snape wisse ja jetzt wo die Bremse sei.  
  
Snape wollte etwas erwidern, aber da hatte Lupin schon Gas gegeben und sauste vor ihnen den Hügel hinab. Snape fuhr sofort hinterher, während Minerva es etwas langsamer angehen ließ und, ängstlich die Bremse betätigend, im Schneckentempo dahineierte.  
  
Snape hatte eine Mordswut auf Lupin, der ihm erstens sowieso aus Prinzip schon auf die Nerven ging, zweitens einfach nicht aufhören konnte mit diesem "Mädels" und "Kinder" und ähnlichem Schwachsinn, drittens schuld war an all dem und viertens wenigstens diese Anspielungen lassen könnte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wo die Bremse war - na und?! Er war Meister der Zaubertränke und ein hoch angesehener Mann, wen scherte es ob er wusste, wo die Bremse eine Muggelgefährts war? Wäre er nicht gezwungen worden, hätte er sich niemals in einer Lage gefunden, wo er solch ein Wissen benötigte.  
  
Ein paar kleine schwarze Wolken, die sich über seinem Kopf zusammengebraut hatten, hinter sich herziehend, fuhr er um die Kurve und war auf einmal sehr froh, jetzt zu wissen wo die Bremse war. Er musste sie nämlich so heftig betätigen, dass es quietschte und sich sein Hinterreifen ein wenig vom Boden abhob, und trotzdem fuhr er mitten in Lupin hinein, der mit seinem Fahrrad auf dem Weg gestanden hatte und jetzt in hohem Bogen über seine Lenkstange geschleudert wurde.  
  
Anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, schrie Snape ihn an: "Spinnen Sie?! Was stehen Sie hier mitten auf dem Weg rum, und das direkt nach einer Kurve?! Haben Sie überhaupt-"  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Minerva, die sich inzwischen getraut hatte, die Bremse ab und zu loszulassen, kam mit einem "Huiii!"-Schrei um die Kurve gesegelt und krachte volle Kanne in Snapes Rad, woraufhin sie beide zu Boden gingen.  
  
"WAS SOLL DAS?!" brüllte Snape. "WAS ZUM TEUFEL GEHT HIER VOR??!!"  
  
"Ähm... Ich konnte nicht weiter fahren", meldete sich Lupin zu Wort, der sich aus dem Gebüsch, in das er gefallen war, befreit hatte und wieder zu ihnen stieß.  
  
"Warum nicht?!", blaffte Snape und funkelte ihn böse an.  
  
"Wegen - denen da." Damit wies er nach vorne, und wäre Snape nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich über Lupin zu ärgern, hätte er es gar nicht übersehen können: Vor ihnen am Fuß des Berges und mitten auf dem Weg stand eine riesige Herde Schafe und graste.  
  
"Oh, wie süß", sagte Minerva entzückt und näherte sich den Tieren.  
  
"Süß?", fragte Snape entgeistert. "Die stehen ja mitten im Weg! Ich möchte auch noch mal heim, wenn's geht! Wie sollen wir denn an denen vorbei?" Finster rieb er sich den Knöchel, den er sich unter seinem Fahrrad eingequetscht hatte, als er gefallen war. Lupin stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und begutachtete die Lage. Die war in der Tat nicht einfach: Zu ihrer Rechten war der Fluss, der eine leichte Krümmung beschrieb, und zu ihrer Linken war der Berg, der ziemlich felsig war und somit keine gute Alternative bot.  
  
Minerva war derweilen dabei, die Schafe zu streicheln. "Hach, was sind die nett!", rief sie aus.  
  
Lupin leistete ihr Gesellschaft um die Situation besser einschätzen zu können.  
  
"Vielleicht können wir uns ja irgendwie zwischen ihnen durchzwängen...", überlegte er.  
  
Minerva stimmte ihm überzeugt zu. "Wenn wir sie ganz lieb bitten, machen sie sicher Platz für uns!", meinte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung und kraulte ein Schaf am Kinn. "Nicht wahr, du Süße?"  
  
Das Schaf blökte einmal kurz und machte sich dann ans Weiterfressen. Lupin fühlte sich auf einmal sehr an "Ein Schweinchen namens Babe" erinnert, einen Muggelfilm den er vor Jahren mal gesehen hatte.  
  
"Mäh, ihr Schafe!", sagte er zögerlich, als Snape neben ihn trat und ihn missbilligend ansah.  
  
"Was reden Sie denn da?"  
  
"Ach, das ist nur eine verzweifelte Maßnahme. Ich dachte, vielleicht wirkt es ja. Ist nur eine Zeile aus dem Film 'Ein Schweinchen namens Snape'... Äääh, ich meine 'Babe'!" Lupin errötete leicht, da das wirklich keine Absicht gewesen war, während Snape leise "Ha ha" knurrte und sich abwandte.  
  
Lupin musste sich eingestehen, dass er auch nicht weiter wusste. Seufzend setzte er sich auf einen Stein und streckte die Beine aus. Minerva gesellte sich zu ihm, offenbar immer noch sehr angetan von den Tieren.  
  
"Na, wenigstens Ihnen gefällt's", meinte Lupin lächelnd.  
  
"Oh ja!", sagte Minerva und strahlte ihn an. "Wir können auch gleich weiter!"  
  
"Ach?", sagte Lupin matt.  
  
"Klar! Sind Sie soweit? Na dann wollen wir mal!" Damit wandte sie sich den Schafen zu und sprach direkt zu ihnen. "Mäh, ihr Schafe!", sagte sie, und Snape und Lupin starrten sie an als wäre sie nicht ganz dicht.  
  
"Mäh, ihr Schafe", wiederholte Minerva, und alle, aber auch alle Schafe in der riesigen Herde sahen sie jetzt an. "Mäh, ihr Schafe, mäh, ihr Schafe  
  
bleibet treu eurer Rasse, eurem Glauben, auch im Schlafe, auch im Schlafe! Mäh, ihr Schafe!" Es herrschte Totenstille, und nicht nur die Schafe sahen sie an, auch Snape und Lupin, und zwar mit ziemlich ungläubigen Gesichtern. Minerva fuhr ungerührt fort. "Wir würden gerne durch!", sagte sie freundlich, aber die Schafe rührten sich nicht vom Fleck. In ihrem Unversä¤ndnis und ihrer Verwirrung darüber, was vorging, vereint, steckten Snape und Lupin die Köpfe zusammen.  
  
"Sie macht sich lächerlich!", raunte Snape aus dem Mundwinkel. "Was glaubt sie, damit zu erreichen?"  
  
"Sie hat den Film auch gesehen", murmelte Lupin perplex. "Das wird nie was. Es reicht ja schon, dass ich mich damit blamiert habe."  
  
Resigniert die Köpfe schüttelnd wandten sie sich wieder dem Geschehen zu - nur um in ein noch größeres Staunen zu verfallen. Die Schafe redeten mit Minerva! Aber sie alle sagten nur ein Wort, immer wieder und wieder.  
  
"Wolf", machten die Schafe und schienen sich ein wenig enger zusammenzuballen gegen den unsichtbaren Feind.  
  
"Wolf?", fragte Minerva etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Wir sehen ihn nicht, aber wir riechen ihn", sagten die Schafe.  
  
"Uuuups", sagte Lupin, und Snape sah ihn streng an. "Er hier ist der Wolf", sagte er und schob Lupin ein Stückchen vor.  
  
"Severus!", zischte Lupin.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich nur machen!", zischte Snape zurück und sprach wieder lauter zu den Schafen. "Er hat sich nur ein paar Tage lang nicht gewaschen - eine unangenehme Angewohnheit von ihm", sagte er kalt lächelnd und spürte, wie ihn warme, einlullende Genugtuung durchfloss.  
  
"Das verzeihe ich Ihnen nie", flüsterte Lupin, spielte aber mit und setzte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf.  
  
"Seht ihr? Er ist kein Wolf! Er hat Arme und Beine!" Damit hob Snape einen Arm von Lupin in die Höhe und ließ ihn wieder fallen. Die Schafe schienen sich leise zu beraten, während die drei Menschen gespannt dastanden und warteten. Dann ging eine einheitliche Bewegung durch die Herde und langsam, ganz langsam bildete sich ein Weg in der Mitte. Erleichtert atmeten alle drei auf.  
  
"Halleluja", stöhnte Lupin, als sie ihre Räder rasch wieder aufrichteten und vorsichtig durch die Schafe fuhren.  
  
"Sie sind mir was schuldig, Lupin!", rief Snape und grinste zufrieden.  
  
"Einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten", murmelte Lupin leise, als er wieder vorausfuhr und heimlich versuchte, an sich zu riechen. Es würde wohl noch etwas dauern, bis sein üblicher Enthusiasmus zurückkehrte... 


	11. Der große Krach

Kapitel XI: Der große Krach  
  
  
  
Keiner von ihnen hatte ernsthaft erwartet, dass es reibungslos weitergehen würde; dass die nächste Katastrophe so nahe lag, hatte aber auch keiner gedacht.  
  
Kurz vor Ende ihrer heutigen Tour schaffte Snape es, über einen spitzen Stein zu fahren. Zuerst dachte er sich nichts bei dem lauten Knall, den das mit sich brachte, aber er wurde schnell stutzig, als das Fahrgefühl plötzlich noch holperiger und ungemütlicher wurde als vorher.  
  
"Lupin!", rief er und trat heftig in die Pedale - was schwerer ging als sonst - um ihn einzuholen. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht!"  
  
Minerva, die hinter ihm fuhr, bemerkte es als erste. "Ihr hinteres Rad ist ganz platt, Severus!"  
  
"Immer ich", stöhnte Snape und hielt an. Lupin kam zu ihm und begutachtete den platten Reifen. Snape war schon wieder stocksauer, weil er endlich Feierabend machen und seine müden Glieder entspannen wollte. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dieses Ungetüm von Rucksack wieder loszuwerden - für immer!  
  
"Ich hasse diese Tour!", platzte er heraus.  
  
"Na, na", meinte Lupin. "Das ist doch keine große Sache. Für sowas haben wir doch einen Zauberstab dabei, und in Nullkommanichts sind Sie wieder startklar!"  
  
"Wie schön", brummte Snape sarkastisch und sah zu, wie Lupin in seinem Rucksack nach dem Zauberstab kramte. Minerva stand daneben und wurde auch langsam ungeduldig. Ihr Rucksack machte ihr auch ganz schön zu schaffen.  
  
"Wird's bald?", schnauzte Snape und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Ääh, ich hab ihn bestimmt gleich!", versicherte Lupin und suchte noch eifriger - ohne Erfolg.  
  
"So ein Mist!", rief er aus und sah verzweifelt zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Ich muss ihn irgendwo verloren haben unterwegs...! Oh nein, mein schöner Zauberstab, der war aus Buchsbaum und Meerschweinhaaren..."  
  
Snape konnte nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte. Seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich und er trat einen Schritt näher an Lupin heran. "Soll das etwa heißen, dass wir jetzt ohne Zauberstab unterwegs sind?!", zischte er leise und ging dann abrupt zum Schreien über: "IN DER WILDNIS - OHNE ZAUBERSTAB - MIT KAPUTTEM ... DINGSDSA??!!"  
  
"Fahrrad!", half ihm Minerva auf die Sprünge.  
  
"Ist doch ganz egal wie das blöde Ding heißt, weil ich sowieso niemals auf so eins steigen wollte und es auch besser gelassen hätte!", brüllte Snape und wurde ganz rot. "So ein Ding ist schon schlimm genug, vor allem wenn man drei Tage lang drauf sitzen muss und sich den Hintern wundscheuert, und dann auch noch einen Rucksack tragen muss, der sich anfühlt als wäre er mit Ziegelsteinen gefüllt..." Er senkte seine Stimme wieder zu einem hasserfüllten Flüstern: "Aber die Krönung - die Krönung... sind SIE!" Mit zitterndem Finger zeigte er auf Lupin. "Sie sind bei Weitem das Schlimmste - das ALLERschlimmste - was mir je widerfahren ist!" Er entschied sich wieder fürs Brüllen, so dass Lupin und Minerva zusammenzuckten: "ICH HASSE SIE!! ICH HASSE SIE UND IHRE BLÖDEN IDEEN ZU SOLCH BLÖDEN UNTERNEHMUNGEN AN SOLCH BLÖDEN ORTEN!!!"  
  
Er holte tief Luft. Minerva versuchte, ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken zu klopfen. "Severus... Beruhigen Sie sich -"  
  
Aber sie kam im falschen Augenblick. Snapes Zorn war noch lange nicht versiegt. Wie ein Raubvogel fiel er jetzt über sie her: "Und Sie! Sie gehen mir auch sowas von auf die Nerven mit Ihrer rückgratlosen Ergebenheit! Und mit Ihrer grenzenlosen Ignoranz! Erst schaffen Sie es, nach 15 Minuten schon verloren zu gehen, weil Sie der ach so wichtigen Tätigkeit nachgehen mussten, Beeren zu pflücken, die auch noch UNGENIESSBAR WAREN, und dann langweilen Sie uns zu Tode mit Ihren ereignislosen ZAHNGESCHICHTEN! Glauben Sie ernsthaft, irgendwer interessiert sich für Ihr GEBISS?!"  
  
Minerva hatte der Atem gestockt, aber jetzt hatte er sie auch in Rage gebracht. Mit hochrotem Kopf rang sie nach Worten, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen.  
  
"Wer glauben Sie eigentlich, dass Sie sind?! Meinen Sie mir macht es Spaß, mit einem Verrückten und einem Miesepeter unterwegs zu sein?"  
  
"V-v-verrückt?", stotterte Lupin dazwischen, aber die Blicke von Snape und Minerva brachten ihn schnell zum Schweigen.  
  
"Seit wir losgefahren sind, sehe ich nur Ihr langes Gesicht!", wetterte Minerva weiter. "Nicht, dass das ein großer Unterschied zu Ihrem sonstigen Auftreten wäre, aber Sie geben sich ja überhaupt keine Mühe! Sie wollen nur meckern! Ich habe wenigstens noch versucht, ein bißchen Spaß bei dem Ganzen zu haben!"  
  
"SPASS?!", schrie Snape. "Wie kann einem denn so eine Menschenschinderei auch noch Spaß machen?!"  
  
Lupin sah hier den Punkt, seine Pflicht als Gruppenleiter zu erfüllen und dazwischenzugehen. "Mädels", sagte er. "Das bringt doch nichts..."  
  
"NENN UNS NICHT MÄDELS!", brüllten Snape und Minerva gleichzeitig, um sich dann gemeinsam gegen den neuen Feind zu verbünden.  
  
"Oh ja", sagte Snape in einem sehr geheuchelten freundlichen Tonfall. "Sie sind ja der einzige, der hier scheinbar Spaß dran hat! Natürlich, Sie hatten ja auch diese großartige Idee... Sie dachten wohl auch noch, Sie tun uns etwas Gutes, was? Ich sag Ihnen was, ich würde lieber eine Stunde unter dem Cruciatus stehen als so etwas nochmal zu machen! Und wenn, dann ganz bestimmt nicht mit Ihnen!"  
  
"Genau!", sagte Minerva wütend, aber sie wusste nicht mehr so recht, wohin mit ihrer Wut, da Snape bereits alles gesagt hatte. "Und wie kommen Sie dazu, uns immerzu 'Mädels' zu nennen?!", fügte sie schließlich hinzu, stolz, dass ihr doch noch etwas eingefallen war. Das brachte wiederum Snape wieder so richtig in Rage.  
  
"Ganz recht! Halten Sie uns für Weichlinge?! Ich bin seit Beginn der Tour in einen Brombeerstrauch gefahren, in einen Fluss gefallen, habe mir Ihre demütigenden Kommentare angehört, habe mir fast die Füße abgefroren, bin in einer Wasserlache aufgewacht und bin vom Fahrrad gefallen, weil Sie im Weg standen! Würde ein Weichling das alles aushalten?! Was würden Sie sagen?!"  
  
Lupin starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Eine Weile passierte nichts. Dann erfüllte ein Schrei die Stille, der Snape und Minerva die Haare aus dem Gesicht wehte.  
  
"WAS ICH SAGEN WÜRDE???!!", brüllte Lupin so laut, dass ein Schwarm Vögel aus einem 20 Meter entferntem Baum aufstob und sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machte.  
  
Ein Stachelschwein, das zufällig in der Nähe war, stellte all seine Stacheln auf und blickte gehetzt um sich.  
  
Ein Dieb, der im nächstgelegenen Dorf dabei war, in ein Haus einzubrechen, verließ dieses fluchtartig, weil er dachte, der Alarm wäre losgegangen.  
  
"WAS ICH SAGEN WÜRDE?! Ich sage Ihnen, was ich sagen würde! Sie sind zwei GOTTVERDAMMTE MEMMEN, ALLE BEIDE!! Seit Beginn der Tour mache ich mich für Sie zum Affen, versuche, Sie von der Frühjahrsmüdigkeit abzulenken und Sie zu motivieren! Ich helfe Ihnen beim Packen, ich habe die Route ausgetüftelt, ich habe Ihnen die Zelte aufgebaut, und außerdem schleppe ich den SCHWERSTEN RUCKSACK! Und das OHNE MAGIE! Was würden SIE dazu sagen?!"  
  
Kreideweiß vor Wut starrten sie sich alle Drei an.  
  
Irgendwo fiel in China ein Reissack um.  
  
"Okay, es reicht", sagte Lupin und begann, sein Fahrrad vorwärts zu schieben. "Auf der nächsten Wiese schlagen wir unser Lager auf."  
  
Etwas belämmert folgten ihm Snape und Minerva. Zwischen sich hielten sie einen Abstand von drei Metern. Sie halfen alle drei mit, die Zelte aufzubauen, sprachen kein Wort miteinander, aßen schweigend ihre Brote und verzogen sich bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit alle in ihre Zelte.  
  
Aber schlafen konnten sie lange nicht. 


	12. Hogwarts can wait

Kapitel XII: Hogwarts can wait  
  
Alleine in seinem Zelt schmollte Snape noch lange vor sich hin. Die hatten ihm gar nichts zu sagen! Was fiel denen ein, sich über ihn zu beschweren, wo er doch die Strapazen dieser Reise wie ein Mann ertragen hatte? Wie ein Fels in der Brandung hatte er eine Demütigung nach der anderen über sich ergehen und sich überhaupt nichts anmerken lassen... Die brauchten ja nur ein Ventil, und natürlich musste er wieder dafür herhalten! Die wußten seine Selbstlosigkeit und seinen Mut gar nicht zu -  
  
Ein ohrenbetäubender Donnerschlag sorgte dafür, dass er kerzengerade in die Höhe schoss und angsterfüllt nach oben blickte, obwohl da nur die Zeltdecke zu sehen war. Eine Minute blieb er so sitzen und wartete, dass sich seine Atmung wieder normalisierte, dann legte er sich langsam wieder hin. Über ihm fielen die ersten Tropfen vereinzelt auf die Plane, und der Donner grummelte verhalten.  
  
In Erwartung eines weiteren Paukenschlags blieb Snape mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hellwach liegen und versuchte, sich vorzulügen, dass er das hier überhaupt nicht unheimlich fand, nachts so ganz allein in einem Zelt - bei einem Gewitter. Nein, er brauchte keine Gesellschaft, und er hatte auch kein Herzklopfen, und er fand den Gedanken, jetzt mit Lupin und Minerva dichtgedrängt in einer Ecke zu sitzen auch überhaupt nicht einladend...  
  
Er hatte es fast geschafft, sich davon zu überzeugen, als der nächste Donnerschlag ihm fast das Trommelfell zerriss und er sich so schnell vor Lupins Zelteingang wiederfand, dass er sich fragen musste, ob nicht das Zelt zu ihm anstatt er zum Zelt gekommen war.  
  
Darauf verschwendete er aber keine wertvolle Zeit, da es mit dem Regen jetzt erst richtig losging und er diesmal gerne trockene Füße behalten wollte. Ohne überhaupt zu fragen schlüpfte er in das Zelt - und stolperte fast über Minervas Beine.  
  
"Hoppla - Verzeihung!"  
  
"Ach, kein Problem, Severus", meinte die und klopfte einladend neben sich. "Hatten Sie auch Angst vor Schlangen?"  
  
"Naja, äh, eigentlich, ääh... Also, ich hatte überhaupt keine Angst, ich bin nur..." Er brach ab und sah von Lupin zu Minerva und wieder zurück. Dann senkte er den Kopf: "Okay, es war der Donner. Sie - haben doch nichts dagegen...?", sagte er mit einem fragenden Blick zum Zeltbesitzer, aber der lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf als Snape sich setzte. Ein kurzes Schweigen hüllte sie ein, das erst vom Donner und dann von Lupin unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Hören Sie zu... Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich hab das vorhin nicht so gemeint. Ich finde gar nicht, dass Sie Memmen sind. Im Gegenteil, Sie haben das bisher alles vorbildlich gemeistert. Ich weiß, wie schwer es Ihnen gefallen ist, sich zu dieser Tour zu überwinden, und das rechne ich Ihnen auch hoch an." Er sah den beiden anderen nacheinander in die Augen. "Ehrlich, Sie machen das ganz prima. Wirklich."  
  
Snape schluckte. Neben ihm fing Minerva an zu reden.  
  
"Ich möchte mich auch entschuldigen, bei Ihnen beiden. Lupin, Sie sind kein Verrückter. Und Snape, Sie sind kein... ääh... naja, sagen wir, es macht mir nichts aus, dass Sie ein Miesepeter sind."  
  
Snape sah ein, dass das das Beste war, was er kriegen konnte, und räusperte sich.  
  
"Gut, mir, ääh... tut es auch leid. Ich war wohl nur etwas geschafft. Also, Lupin, ich weiß, Sie strengen sich an, und Minerva... äh... Sie auch." Entschuldigen war wirklich nicht sein Spezialgebiet.  
  
Lupin strahlte in die Runde. "Na, Mädels, wäre das jetzt nicht das perfekte Timing für einen wunderschönen, langen Group Hug?"  
  
"Nein!", sagten Minerva und Snape wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Na schön", meinte Lupin. "Mag jemand eine Geschichte erzählen?"  
  
"Äh, ich könnte eine Geschichte über - eine von meinen Reisen erzählen...", meldete sich Snape zaghaft zu Wort.  
  
"Natürlich!", schrie Lupin begeistert.  
  
"Aber eine, die ich noch nicht kenne!", ermahnte ihn Minerva.  
  
"Gut, schön, macht's euch bequem! Ich erzähle euch mal, was mir damals auf meiner Reise nach Transsylvanien zu meinem alten Familienfreund Vlad so alles passiert ist..."  
  
Und als er weiter und weiter erzählte, und der Regen ihnen aufs Dach prasselte und der Donner nur noch leise grollte, musste Snape sich eingestehen, dass er das Ganze ziemlich gemütlich fand.  
  
'Hogwarts kann warten', dachte er, und erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. 


	13. Der Traum

A/N: Also, Leute, wir wissen, wir sind schlimm, aber wir müssen uns trotzdem mal wieder bedanken dass ihr unsren geistigen Sondermüll immer so fleißig lest und so nett reviewt, dass es uns die Tränen in die Augen treibt... Ohne euch würd's nur halb soviel Spaß machen, auch wenn es uns in doppelter Ausführung gibt... (Ha! Ha! Schenkelklopfer, Sevvie!)  
  
Kapitel XIII: Der Traum  
  
  
  
In dieser Nacht hatte Snape einen Alptraum:  
  
Er befand sich mit Minerva und Lupin auf einer großen, grünen Wiese. Sie hatten Blumen im Haar und tanzten und lachten. Sie fassten sich gegenseitig an den Händen und rannten lachend im Kreis, während ihnen die Sonne auf die Köpfe schien und die Schmetterlinge nur knapp an ihren Gesichtern vorbeiflogen. Sie alle waren in angenehmen Bunttönen gekleidet, und es sah so aus, als könnten sie sich den lieben langen Tag so weiterdrehen, sorglos und unbeschwert, bis die Sonne sich zur Ruhe neigte, immer weiter und weiter und weiter...  
  
Snape erwachte mit einem gellenden Schrei, der sowohl ihn als auch die beiden anderen in die Höhe fahren ließ.  
  
"Mein Gott, Severus, was haben Sie denn?", fragte Minerva sehr besorgt als sie ihrem Zeltnachbarn in die weit aufgerissenen Augen sah, die unter wirren, verschwitzen Haarsträhnen hervor ins Leere starrten.  
  
"Haben Sie schlecht geträumt?", fragte Lupin teilnahmsvoll und wollte tröstend den Arm um Snape legen, aber der verließ bereits fluchtartig das Zelt, in dem sie letzte Nacht zu dritt eingeschlafen waren, und rannte in die Mitte der Wiese, wo er, immer noch schwer atmend, stehen blieb.  
  
'Oh mein Gott', dachte er geschockt und merkte, wie er zitterte. Die kühle Morgenluft ließ ihn frösteln, da er klatschnass geschwitzt war. 'Ich entwickle freundschaftliche Gefühle. Ich war nett! Ich habe mich sogar ENTSCHULDIGT!'  
  
Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung strich er sich die verklebten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, zu retten, was noch zu retten war.  
  
'Das muss sofort aufhören', dachte er. 'Sonst dreh ich noch völlig durch.'  
  
Er wollte sich nach den Zelten umschauen, merkte aber, dass er das nicht konnte. Der Schreck saß noch zu tief. Er versuchte, bewußt langsamer zu atmen und sich zu beruhigen.  
  
"Okay, Severus", sagte er zu sich selbst. "Das gestern war eine Ausnahme. Eine AUSNAHME! So etwas darf nie, nie wieder vorkommen!"  
  
Nach ein paar weiteren Atemübungen schaffte er es schließlich, sich zu den Zelten umzudrehen. Lupin und Minerva konnte er im Größten sitzen sehen. Sie unterhielten sich - wahrscheinlich über ihn, denn sie warfen ihm ab und zu besorgte Blicke zu. Besorgt war er auch, er hätte sich genauso angesehen, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Aber Gott sei Dank hatte er ja noch rechtzeitig die Notbremse gezogen. Puh, das war verdammt knapp gewesen!!  
  
Aber wie er die zwei da so sitzen sah, merkte er entsetzt, dass sich nicht mehr die gewohnte Feindseligkeit einstellte, die er zum Großteil hier auf der Tour erst so richtig aufgebaut hatte.  
  
'Du musst es versuchen!', schärfte er sich ein. 'Du darfst nicht aufgeben! Denk dran, wer du bist! Du hast ein Gesicht zu wahren und einen Ruf zu behalten!'  
  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug straffte er seine Roben, bemühte sich um eine aufrechte Haltung und stakste etwas gekünstelt selbstbewusst zu den beiden hinüber, die mittlerweile das Zelt verlassen hatten und sich in der Sonne streckten. Das erinnerte Snape an den Traum, und er schauderte.  
  
"Na, haben Sie sich beruhigt?", fragte ihn Lupin gutgelaunt. "Sie müssen ja furchtbar geträumt haben."  
  
"Ja, allerdings", murmelte Snape, der nur noch versuchte, dieses Bild von ihnen allen Dreien, wie sie gemeinsam Ringelreihen tanzten, zu vergessen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging er zu seinem Rad, das immer noch platt war, und bekam Gesellschaft von Lupin.  
  
"Tja, das ist nun wirklich übel", meinte der und neigte abwägend den Kopf zur Seite. "Nicht nur, dass das Rad nicht läuft - und wir damit schon mal lange brauchen werden, zu Fuß nach Hogwarts zu kommen - wir müssen auch noch ein Stück den Weg zurück fahren, weil ich da ja anscheinend meinen Zauberstab verloren habe... Sowas Dummes aber auch!" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und plante im Kopf ihr weiteres Vorgehen.  
  
Schließlich sagte er: "Am besten, ich fahre mit Minerva zurück und Sie warten hier."  
  
"Aber könnte Minerva nicht auch hier warten?", fragte Snape zögernd. "Allein ist mir so - langweilig."  
  
"Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei", bemerkte Lupin weise. "Aber erstmal werden wir frühstücken! Für diesen Tag werden wir eine gute Stärkung nötig haben."  
  
Damit ging er zurück ins Zelt, um die Brote aus seinem Rucksack zu holen. Snape blieb, wo er war, und versuchte verzweifelt, das Gefühl von Abneigung und Genervtheit gegenüber Lupin wieder herzukriegen, aber was er bekam, war höchstens ein Bruchteil von dem, was er gestern noch gefühlt hatte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, aber alles, was Lupin gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte, war vernünftig und einsehbar und machte Sinn. Es war zwar keine schöne Aussicht, möglicherweise Stunden alleine auf dieser Wiese zu sitzen, ohne ein Buch, und auf die anderen zu warten, oder die Fahrräder den ganzen Tag in der sengenden Hitze bis nach Hogwarts zu schieben, aber - er konnte es nun einmal nicht ändern. Er war über diesen Stein gefahren. Also musste er auch die Konsequenzen tragen.  
  
Diese Art von Gedanken erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er hatte sich auf dieser idiotischen Tour doch nicht etwa um 180° geändert - oder? Oder?!  
  
Er versuchte gerade, nicht in Panik zu geraten, als Lupin mit einem Jubelschrei aus dem Zelt gesprungen kam, einen länglichen Gegenstand in der rechten Hand schwenkend. Snapes Augen verengten sich.  
  
"Ich hab ihn!!", schrie Lupin. "Ich hab ihn zur sicheren Aufbewahrung in die leere Thermoskanne gelegt! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?! Ich bin doch ein Esel!"  
  
Er strahlte seine beiden Mitreisenden an, und Snape spürte plötzlich, wie jedes Fünkchen seines alten Hasses wieder in ihm aufflammte. Entspannt seufzte er auf.  
  
"Eine Erleichterung, nicht wahr?", fragte Lupin, an ihn gewandt.  
  
"Und wiiieeee...", stimmte ihm Snape aus tiefstem Herzen zu. 


	14. Es geht hogwaerts

Kapitel XIV: Es geht hogwärts  
  
Die Panne war behoben. Die Zelte waren abgebrochen. Unsere drei Helden waren wieder unterwegs. Und Snape schwebte auf einer Wolke von Glückseligkeit, an die weder die drückende Hitze, noch Lupins wiedergewonnener Elan, noch sein schwerer Rucksack auch nur annähernd herankommen konnten. Sie waren schon 3 Stunden unterwegs und hatten bereits eine Rast hinter sich, und Snape hatte kein einziges Wort von sich gegeben sondern immer nur genickt und gelächelt. Minerva und Lupin hatten deswegen angenommen, dass es ihm wie ihnen ging: Ihr Quell der liebreizenden Freundlichkeit war immer noch nicht versiegt.  
  
Snape machte sich auch überhaupt nicht die Mühe, sie von diesem Glauben abzubringen. Er schwelgte in seiner wiedergewonnen Feindseligkeit und hätte sich nicht einmal beschwert, wenn sie noch eine Panne gehabt hätten.  
  
Jetzt fuhr Lupin langsamer, um auf gleiche Höhe mit Snape zu kommen, und grinste diesen an als wären sie schon immer beste Kumpels gewesen.  
  
"Na, Snape? Wie geht's?"  
  
Snape sah ihn verklärt an. "Mein Rücken schmerzt, ich sehe aus wie eine Vogelscheuche und ich hasse diese Tour von ganzem Herzen", seufzte er lächelnd.  
  
Lupin, der glaubte, dass Snape einen Scherz gemacht hatte, lachte kurz. "Jaja, so geht's mir auch", sagte er augenzwinkernd (was bei Snape solche Wut auslöste, dass er noch breiter lächeln musste) und fuhr wieder nach vorne. Dafür holte ihn jetzt Minerva ein.  
  
"Das war doch eine ganz nette Tour, oder?", plapperte sie los. "Also erst dachte ich ja, Albus spinnt total, ich war ziemlich wütend, das wissen Sie ja sicher noch. Ich dachte, das gibt's doch nicht, eine Radtour in meinem Alter! Über drei Tage! Aber wissen Sie was, jetzt fand ich's doch ganz lustig, und wir haben uns ja auch alle zum Schluß ganz gut vertragen, finden Sie nicht?" Sie sah Snape an, wartete aber gar nicht auf eine Antwort. "Und sehen Sie sich nur die Landschaft an! Ich hätte von Anfang an darauf achten sollen, aber da war ich ja viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, im Geiste einen Beschwerdebrief an Albus zu schreiben. Nun ja, wir haben ja noch ein bißchen Landschaft vor uns."  
  
Sie blickte auf die Wiese links und auf den Fluß rechts von ihnen. "Denken Sie nur mal, wie diese Tour begonnen hat - das war ja für Sie fast noch schlimmer als für mich."  
  
Allein die Erinnerung an die anfänglichen Demütigungen schürten in Snape den Hass so sehr, dass er fast laut gejuchzt hätte.  
  
"Na, und sehen Sie sich jetzt an!" fuhr Minerva fort. "Sie sehen so ausgeglichen aus wie schon lange nicht mehr! Ich werde mich höchstpersönlich bei Albus bedanken - naja, oder mir zumindest anmerken lassen, dass es doch nicht so schlimm war."  
  
Sich die Umgebung anschauend fiel sie wieder hinter Snape zurück, der der Verzückung nahe war, als er sich alles, was ihm bisher auf der Fahrt passiert war, noch einmal genauer und in Zeitlupe ansah. Diese Schmach! Diese Wut! Und dann diese Verzweiflung, als das alles nicht mehr dagewesen war... So etwas wollte er nie, nie wieder erleben!  
  
Mit neuem Elan in die Pedale tretend fuhr er Lupin hinterher. Jeder Meter, den er zurücklegte, brachte ihn Hogwarts immer näher und ließ die ganze furchtbare Zeit auf diesem furchtbaren Gerät immer weiter in die Ferne rücken. 


	15. Daheim

Kapitel XV: Daheim  
  
Als hinter einem kleinen Waldstück endlich die Silhouette von Hogwarts auf einem Berg zu erkennen war, war totale Heimkehrstimmung angesagt.  
  
"Auch schön, wieder heimzukommen, was, Mädels?", sagte Lupin etwas wehmütig. "Trotzdem schade. Grade jetzt, wo es richtig schön wurde... Es wird mir schon fehlen mit Ihnen."  
  
"Mir auch", gestand Minerva. "Sie waren wirklich ein guter Teamchef, Lupin."  
  
"Ach, sagen Sie doch nicht sowas", sagte Lupin und errötete.  
  
"Keine falsche Bescheidenheit!", beharrte Minerva. "Sie waren äußerst fähig und freundlich!"  
  
"Vielen Dank, Minerva", gab Lupin nach. "Wenn Sie das sagen..."  
  
Snape, dem bei diesem Geplänkel fast das Kotzen kam, beeilte sich, ihnen ein Stück davonzufahren. Minerva sah ihm hinterher und schmunzelte zu Lupin hinüber.  
  
"Er ist ja so schüchtern, was das Gefühle zeigen angeht. Ich bin sicher, er würde allem zustimmen was ich gesagt habe. Sie haben einen neuen Menschen aus ihm gemacht."  
  
"Ach, Minerva!", entrüstete sich Lupin. "Das können Sie mir doch nicht zuschreiben, so etwas kann ich nun wirklich nicht..."  
  
"Doch, doch! Sehen Sie sich ihn nur an wie er losgefahren ist, und wie er jetzt zurückkehrt! In ihm hat sich definitiv etwas verändert. Er hat ja schon den ganzen Tag gelächelt, ich hatte schon befürchtet dass er einen Krampf kriegt", sagte Minerva mit nachdenklichem Blick auf Snapes Rücken. "Sowas kommt nicht von ungefähr! Das hier hat ihm gut getan, und da das Ihre Idee war, ist das auch Ihr Verdienst!"  
  
"Na, wenn Sie so logisch an die Sache herangehen, kann man Ihnen ja nur zustimmen", meinte Lupin lachend und übernahm wieder die Führungsposition.  
  
Als Sie am See ankamen, wurden sie bereits von Hagrid erwartet ("Hat's Ihn' gefalln? Wollte ja auch mitkommen, aber Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass er nich auf mich verzichten kann. Wohl wahr, und die Räder wärn wohl auch n bisschen klein, nich wahr?"), der sie über den See brachte. Dann machten sie sich daran, ihre Räder den langen Burgberg hinaufzuschieben. Der Schweiß lief ihnen dabei in Strömen am ganzen Körper herunter, aber die Freude, heimzukehren, ließ sie das gar nicht bemerken (außer Snape).  
  
"Das war schon ein Abenteuer, das ihr nicht so schnell vergessen werdet, stimmt's, Mädels?", fragte Lupin.  
  
"Stimmt", antwortete Snape. Das würde ihn wahrscheinlich sein Leben lang verfolgen.  
  
"Ja, da haben Sie recht", stimmte auch Minerva zu. "Wirklich ein Abenteuer."  
  
"Aber ich kann es gar nicht oft genug sagen - Sie waren beide wunderbar!", erklärte Lupin ihnen zum zehnten Mal. "Es hat mir richtig Spaß gemacht, und ich hoffe, Ihnen auch!"  
  
"Oh ja!" Minerva nickte eifrig. "Es war ein ganz tolles Erlebnis. Anstrengend, natürlich, aber ich hätte es um nichts in der Welt missen wollen! Eine ganz neue Erfahrung!"  
  
"Und Sie?", wandte Lupin sich an Snape. "Sie sehen auch aus, als hätte es Ihnen ganz gut getan."  
  
Snape blieb stehen. Die anderen taten es ihm nach und sahen ihn neugierig an. Snape räusperte sich. Dann sagte er langsam: "Ich muß Ihnen danken, Lupin. Durch diese Reise habe ich gewisse Dinge ... erst schätzen gelernt. Dinge, die man sonst für selbstverständlich hält. Ich glaube, ich habe mich selbst ein bißchen besser kennengelernt, wie ich bin - und wie ich nicht bin. Dafür haben Sie meinen Dank."  
  
"Das haben Sie schön gesagt, Severus", strahlte Minerva, während Lupin nicht wusste wohin mit sich vor Rührung.  
  
"Es ist die Wahrheit", sagte Snape. Dann setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung und machten sich weiter auf den Weg nach oben.  
  
"Daheim", stellte Lupin überflüssigerweise fest, als sie das Burgtor durchschritten und gleich ein paar Hauselfen angerannt kamen, um ihnen Gepäck und Räder abzunehmen. 'Endlich wieder Hogwarts-Service', dachte Snape entspannt und streckte seinen malträtierten Rücken.  
  
Etwas unbeholfen standen sie alle Drei im Schlosshof herum. Schließlich streckte Lupin die Arme aus.  
  
"Team Hug!", verkündete er fröhlich.  
  
"Ach, nein", sagte Snape und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eingangstür.  
  
"Muss nicht sein", sagte Minerva und folgte ihm.  
  
Lupin ließ die Arme sinken und sah ihnen hinterher. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und machte sich in die andere Richtung auf, um bis zum Abendessen noch seinen Zauberstab zu polieren. Dafür war auf solchen Reisen ja nie Zeit...  
  
ENDE 


End file.
